Mordor
Mordor is a playable faction that appears in Battle for Middle-Earth ''as a standalone faction. It returns in ''Battle for Middle-Earth II. It is one of the dark realms that threatens the free people of Middle-Earth. Buildings * Slaughter House (350 Resources) Slaughter Houses are Mordor's main source of food. It provides resources to the player. Slaughter Houses also provide the Food Bonus, which reduces the cost of Mûmakil and Trolls. Resources that are gained by slaughter houses can increase in the campaign only, by increasing the Resource Multiplier. * Furnace (350 Resources) Furnaces are Mordor's main source of steel. It provides resources to the player. Furnaces also provide the Steel Bonus, which reduces the cost of upgrades and Siege Weapons. Resources that are gained by furnaces can increase in the campaign only, by increasing the Resource Multiplier. * Orc Pit (400 Resources) The Mordor Orc Pit is Mordor's main infantry training building. It can be used to train Orc Warriors and Orc Archers. In addition, the Banner Carrier and Fire Arrows upgrades can be purchased after the Orc Pit reaches Rank 2. * Haradrim Palace (300 Resources) The Haradrim Palace is the structure used to recruit Haradrims. At Rank 2, it can be used to train Easterlings and research the Banner Carrier upgrade. * Troll Cage (1200 Resources) The Troll Cage is the structure used to train Trolls. At Rank 2, it can be used to train Drummer Trolls. * Great Siege Works (1500 Resources) The Great Siege Works is Mordor's main Siege Weapon building. It can be used to construct Battering Rams, Catapults, and Siege Towers. * Mûmakil Pen (2000 Resources) The Mûmakil Pen is used to train Mûmakils, a large powerful unit of Mordor. * Lumber Mill (200 Resources) Lumber Mills are Mordor's main source of wood. It provides resources to the player. Lumber Mills also provide the Wood Bonus, which reduces the cost of buildings. Resources that are gained by furnaces can increase in the campaign only, by increasing the Resource Multiplier. Units * Orc Warrior (Free) Points: 20 Mordor's basic orc infantry. Can be trained from the Orc Pit. * Orc Archers (300 Resources) Points: 30 Mordor's basic orc archers. Can be trained from the Orc Pit. * Mordor Haradrim (200 Resources) Points: 10 Haradrims that throw spears and deal high damage. Can be trained from the Haradrim Palace. * Soldiers of Rhûn (400 Resources) Points: 15 Soldiers that wear heavy armor and can withstand attacks. Can be trained from the Haradrim Palace after it reaches Rank 2. * Mountain Troll (1200 Resources) Points: 10 Mordor's heavy unit. Can be trained from the Troll Cage. * Drummer Troll (1300 Resources) Points: 10 Mordor's heavy support unit. Can be trained from the Troll Cage after it reacher Rank 2. * Mordor Mûmakil (1500 Resources) Points: 30 Mordor's strongest unit, in which archers can garrison. Can be trained from the Mûmakil Pen. * Battering Ram (400 Resources) Points: 5 Mordor's weapon of bringing down gates. Can be trained from the Great Siege Works. * Mordor Catapult (800 Resources) Points: 5 Mordor's powerful catapult that can hit from afar. Can be trained from the Great Siege Works. * Siege Tower (1000 Resources) Points: 5 Mordor's equivalent to Isengard's ladders. Can only be used in maps with Castles. Can be trained from the Great Siege Works. * Grond ( - ) [ Command Points: - ] Grond is Mordor's most powerful battering ram. It is only available during the campaign. Heroes See individually for more information. * Gollum (150 Resources) The Ring's sneaky thief. Can be recruited from the Citadel. * Nazgûl (5000 Resources) One of the Nazgûl Captains, riding his fellbeast. Can be recruited from the Citadel. * Nazgûl (5000 Resources) One of the Nazgûl Captains, riding his fellbeast. Can be recruited from the Citadel. * The Witch-King (8000 Resources) The leader of the Nazgûls, riding his fellbeast. Can be recruited from the Citadel. * The Eye of Sauron The Eye of Sauron buffs your troops. It is only available with the power "Eye of Sauron".Category:Factions